The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a nanowire transistor.
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, an operation speed of an integrated circuit including many transistors may depend on the performance of the transistors. Accordingly, various technologies for obtaining a transistor that may operate at a high speed and a low voltage have been developed.